Tornadoes of 2018 (Hitman)
The 2018 tornado season saw many records that were shattered including the number of tornadoes, the number of deaths and injuries, and the cost of damages. The deadliest and costliest tornado was the EF5 rated 2018 Clermont-Groveland-Four Corners Tornado on May 1st. A total of people died, people were injured, and there was a total of tornadoes. The year saw a total number of EF5's, the US saw a record of EF4's, including another in other countries. The month of December saw a record of tornadoes. The season started off very early with a confirmed 5 tornadoes each in Texas, Oklahoma, and Kansas, all rated EF0 or EF1. 7 tornadoes were also confirmed outside the US on January 2nd, including an F2 in France, 4 EF0's in Canada, and 2 EF1's in China. The main part of tornado season started off with a bang, causing heavy damage and loss of life all throughout the United States, even the Pacific States and New England. The 2018 tornado season also had a record for most high risks issued by the Storm Prediction Center, shattering the record with 31, 26 more than the 2011 tornado season. The world also saw a record number of confirmed number of EF4/EF5 rated US tornadoes with. There was also a record of confirmed EF4/EF5 tornadoes outside the US with. So far there has between 986 tornadic deaths: 547 in Bangladesh, 355 in the United States, 345 in China, 16 in Brazil, 16 in Japan, 12 in Argentina, and 1 in France. Synopsis Worldwide Total United States Canada France Bangladesh India China Japan Italy Argentina Australia Russia Brazil Turkey New Zealand Poland South Africa Events 232 tornadoes were confirmed in the U.S. 497 tornadoes were confirmed in the whole month January Confirmed Total (US) Confirmed Total (Rest of World) January 2 (US) Main article: January 2, 2018 tornado outbreak January 2 (Rest of World) An F2 was confirmed in the French countryside, killing 1. 4 EF0's were confirmed in the Canadian province of Alberta, causing minimal damage. An EF1 was confirmed 10 miles west Shanghai in China, killing 3 as their car was thrown into a house. January 5 (Argentina) A total of 6 tornadoes touched down in Argentina, 3 of them were rated F3. 2 other were rated an F1 and another was rated at F2. All 3 F3's caused considerable damage to the town Salta, killing up to 12 people. The F2 destroyed a mobile home, injuring 3. The F1 uprooted a few trees and considerable damage was down to a small shop. January 6 A minor thunderstorm produced a couple tornadoes in Dixie Alley. 8 injuries were reported in all from two EF2's in Texas. 3 EF0's touched down in Kansas and Oklahoma, as well as an EF1 in Nebraska. $1.6 milion in damages was done as well as 8 injured. January 10 A low pressure system dropped a couple twisters over the Southwestern and Midwest United States. An EF4 spawned near Seymour, Texas, causing $450 million in damages. An EF3 touched down near Mobile, Alabama as well. 2 EF0's, 2 EF2's, and an EF1 touched down on the border of Oklahoma and Kansas. January 14 Main Article: January 14, 2018 Midwest tornado outbreak A supercell formed over the Great Plains and the pressure dropped and spawned a total of 30 tornadoes. The strongest, an EF4, killed 3 near Parkersburg, Iowa. The other 29 tornadoes all touched down between Dallas and Waco in 4.5 hours. January 15 (India and Bangladesh) After Super Cyclone Sagar, a huge storm fast over India and Bangladesh causing a total of 112 tornadoes to touch down. An F4 killed 547 people in one of the deadliest tornadoes in recent history. January 16 (China) After a huge storm strengthened over Japan, it transitioned to China where 133 tornadoes touched down. 7 EF4 tornadoes touched down, killing a combined 342 people. January 17 After the dissipation of Tropical Storm Alberto, the cyclone spawned nearly 100 tornadoes, most of them weak. Both EF3's touched down in Phil Campbell and Hackleburg, Alabama where an EF5 hit nearly 7 years prior. January 27 (US and Canada) Another major outbreak occured as Tropical Depression Three produced 3 different huge supercells. Like the outbreak 10 days prior, most of twisters were weak tornadoes. February 41 tornadoes were confirmed in the U.S. 151 tornadoes were confirmed in the whole month Confirmed Total (US) Confirmed Total (Rest of World) February 4 Main Article: 2018 Hopewell Tornado An EF3 dropped near Hopewell, Mississippi, causing 7 fatalities and 27 injuries. February 7 A low pressure system dropped over the Rockies and 38 tornadoes were confirmed in Wyoming, Colorado, Kansas, and Nebraska. 2 EF3's touched down near Marquette, Kansas that caused considerable damage. 17 EF0's, 12 EF1's, and 7 EF2's touched down all by the Wyoming-Nebraska-Colorado state line. February 11 (Italy) A low pressure system spawned over Italy and spawned a total of 19 tornadoes, all rated F0 or F1. February 16 (Russia and Australia) A severe thunderstorm spawned tornadoes in Russia before shifting way south, hitting Australia, spawning more twisters. February 20 An EF4 spawned near Loyal Valley, Texas along with an EF1 satellite. The EF4 had wins speeds of 195 miles per hour, killing 3. February 21 (Argentina and Brazil) A huge supercell spawned 33 tornadoes in Brazil, including an F4 that killed 16, and 6 more tornadoes in Argentina. February 22 (France) A strong thunderstorm produced over a dozen tornadoes, wreaking havoc on the French countryside. February 28 (Canada) March 532 tornadoes were confirmed in the U.S. 587 tornadoes were confirmed in the whole month Confirmed Total (US) Confirmed Total (Rest of World) March 13 A minor outbreak occured in Dixie Alley after a cyclone dissipated, causing almost 40 tornadoes to touch down. Both EF3's touched down in Georgia, along with EF0-EF2's recorded from Florida up to Ohio. March 17 (Poland) A supercell that spawned over Poland spawned a total of 7 tornadoes, 4 F0's and 3 F1's. March 19 (South Africa) After a supercell spawned over Europe 2 days earlier, the same storm spawned over a dozen tornadoes, causing minimal damage. March 21 (Turkey) After a thunderstorm developed over Eastern Turkey, 6 weak tornadoes touched down causing almost no damage. March 23-24 Main Articles: March 2018 Tornado Outbreak and 2018 Tescott Tornado After the dissipation of Hurricane Chris, a post tropical cyclone storm dropped almost 500 tornadoes around all the Contiguous US with all 48 states recording at least 3 tornadoes each. An EF5 caused up to $990 million in damages near Tescott, Kansas, killing 17. 200 of the 217 EF0's were recorded in every state but Kansas. 3 high-end rated EF4's dropped in between Oklahoma City and Mustang, killing 15 in all. An EF3 spawned near Champions Gate in Four Corners, Florida where a record EF5 tornado would hit a little more that a month later. 2 other EF3's were recording in Laramie, Wyoming. March 26 (Japan) A weak, dissipating storm dropped 15 tornadoes all around Japan. 16 were killed when an F2 hit a resturant in the heart of Osaka. March 29 (New Zealand) A weak low pressure system spawned 7 tornadoes in New Zealand causing minimal damage. March 31 (US and Canada) A large supercell spawned a total of 21 tornadoes in the southern tip of Canada and the Northern tip of the US. April Confirmed Total (US) Confirmed Total (Rest of World) April 2 After a cyclone dissipated near Mexico the leftovers caused nearly 80 twisters to drop. All EF0's, EF1's, and EF2's dropped in Texas, Oklahoma, Arkansas, and Missouri. 2 EF3's touched down in Minnesota and another EF3 was confirmed in Montana and another in Indiana. The only EF4 that touched down happened near Spencer, South Dakota, killing 4. April 5 A low pressure system produced a few supercells in Dixie Alley that spawned 27 tornadoes. An EF3 was confirmed near Rock Hill, South Carolina. 16 EF0's, 8 EF1's, and 2 EF2's were confirmed in Florida, Georgia, Mississippi, Alabama, Louisiana, North Carolina, South Carolina, and Virginia. April 8 (Canada) A cold front produced by the small outbreak in the US three days prior caused 19 tornadoes to touch down, all rated EF0 or EF1. All tornadoes touched down either in Ontario or Manitoba. April 12 After a tropical depression dissipated, the cyclone dropped nearly 30 tornadoes. An EF4 was confirmed near Katie, Oklahoma and 2 EF3's near Sulphur, Oklahoma. One of the EF3's in Sulphur had winds speeds over 200 miles per hour, but no EF5 damage was found. That EF3 killed 6. Images-3.jpg|An EF0 near Guthrie, Oklahoma apart of a minor 15 tornado outbreak on January 2. Screen-shot-2014-04-12-at-8-48-16-am.png|The France F2 tornado in the French countryside on January 2. 7442ea03-d080-4f7d-b37d-e8dbba17e51a.jpg|One of the Argentina F3's that occurred on January 5. Tornado-212599668633.jpg|One of the EF2's that hit near Stockbridge, Georgia on January 6. 1-a-massive-f4-category-tornado-rampages-carsten-peter.jpg|The EF4 that struck Seymour, Texas on January 10. Roanoke F4.jpg|The Parkersburg, IA EF4 on January 14. Download-1529671308.jpg|One of the 7 EF4's near Yancheng on January 16. Hqdefault-3.jpg|One of the two EF3's near peak intensity on January 17. 101026141505 1 900x600.jpg|An EF3 near Eustace, Texas on January 27. Brettrob-may2011.jpg|One of the Marquette, KS EF3's on February 7. el_reno.jpg|An F0 in Italy on February 11. 452392668 7ba9ebcfd4.jpg|An F1 in Australia on February 16. Download-1529672350.jpg|The Loyal Valley, TX EF4 February 20. F4tor1.jpg|The F4 tornado in Brazil that killed 16 on February 21. 1200px-AbingdonTornado 2.jpg|An F2 near Cannes, France on February 22. Image1.jpg|An EF3 near Reading, KS on February 28 . Hqdefault-1529674199.jpg|An EF3 near Loveland, Oklahoma on March 13. 59223d671ab5c.image.jpg|An F0 in Poland on 17. Unnamed-0.jpg|The EF2 in South Africa March 19. Tornado 3-0.jpg|An F0 in Turkey on March 21. hqdefault.jpg|The Tescott, KS EF5 in Tescott city limits on March 23. Alberta-tuscaloosa-tornado.png|The Chickasha, OK EF4 on March 23. Download-1529675510.jpg|An F0 in Japan on March 26. Tornado-hits-japan-05.jpg|An EF1 near Wellington on March 29. Images-1529675777.jpg|An EF1 near Perry, Oklahoma on March 31. redrock3_moore.jpg|The EF4 near Spencer, SD on April 2. Rock Hill, SC EF3.jpg|The Rock Hill, SC EF3 on April 5. Manitoba EF1.jpg|An EF1 near Elie, Manitoba on April 8. Katie EF4.jpg|Katie, OK EF4 on April 12. Sulphur EF3.jpg|Sulphur, OK rated high-end EF3 on April 12. Category:Tornadoes of 2018 Category:Destructive Tornado Season Category:Deadly Tornado Seasons Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Multi-Vortex Tornadoes